Biochips can be used for various kinds of molecular detection and sensing, including the sequencing of nucleic acid molecules. Nucleic acid sequencing is the process for determining the nucleic acid basis of a nucleic acid. Such sequence information can be helpful in diagnosing and/or treating a subject. For example, the nucleic acid sequence of a subject may be used to identify, diagnose and potentially develop treatments for genetic diseases. As another example, research into pathogens may lead to treatment for contagious diseases.
There are methods available which may be used to sequence a nucleic acid. Such methods, however, are expensive and may not provide sequence information within a time period and at an accuracy that may be necessary to diagnose and/or treat a subject.